Time Turners and Cell Phones
by heylookit'seliu
Summary: Next Generation time travels to the summer before Harry's 6th year. It's going to be a short story by the way. Rated T because I'm paranoid. EDIT: Sorry i abandoned this story for 2 years but I'm back to finish it...hopefully
1. How It Began

**A/N: This is my second story overall. I'm writing this right now because my internet is down and I need something to do. Hope you enjoy it. If it's posted well that obviously means my internet's back up, no? Also, don't expect this to be a long story. It's just a little nostalgia. **

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I'd like to own Draco Malfoy though ;D**_

"Blow out the candles Rosie!" Hermione Weasley said to her previously 13 now 14 year old daughter. Rose Weasley blew out the candles enthusiastically. Grinning, she hugged her large family and finally her boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy. Previously, Scorpius' father and Rose's father hated each other, but after the war her Uncle Harry had invited Draco Malfoy to his wedding and to his house for dinner. They had developed a somewhat friendly bond. Sometimes the Malfoys and Potters went to The Burrow and sometimes they went to the Potter's place. Scorpius and Rose got together in her third year and, grudgingly, her father approved. The festivities wore on all day starting with lunch, quidditch games between everyone, and regular pranks from James and Fred, Rose's cousins.

"Where're Fred and James?" Teddy Lupin asked. Although he wasn't blood related he was still a part of the family.

"Probably off planning some new prank. Want to help me look for them?" Rose's cousin Albus asked both of them.

"We'll help!" Lily said coming up to them and dragging Hugo, Rose's brother, away from the food.

"I'll bet they're up in the attic." Victorie Lupin, formerly Weasley, stated. They made their way up to the attic when Scorpius, who also happened to be Al's best friend, joined them.

"What's going on?" Scorpius asked draping his arm around Rose's shoulder.

"We're looking for Fred and James." Al stated.

"Attic?" Scorpius asked.

"Attic." Al confirmed with a nod of the head. When they pulled down the door to the attic they saw Fred and James fiddling with some kind of necklace.

"You better not be planning some kind of prank." Rose told her cousins. James and Fred looked up when they noticed they had guests.

"We're not. Well, we were, but then we found this." James said, holding up the necklace which Rose now realized was a time turner, her mother's old time turner which she told Rose she used to use in third year.

"Give me that!" Rose shouted panic raising in her voice.

"No way little cousin!" Fred said snatching it away from James.

"Hey! I was looking at it!" James said trying to tug it away from Fred. Everyone then proceeded to join in trying to take it away from the two pranksters when they finally let go, but then it shattered.

"Oh no!" Rose and Al said simultaneously. Everything seemed to spin and deform in front of Rose's eyes. She didn't know which way was up. Finally she landed on the floor and as everyone got up, she noticed a ghoul. A ghoul was in the attic with them. She screamed and that's when the nightmare began.

**A/N: First chapter done! Please review! It'd be greatly appreciated.**


	2. Meet Your Children!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who is following the story. Well, second chapter here we are!**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :'( sad isn't it?**_

Objects blurred in front of Al's face. He tried to stand up but he couldn't. He heard Rose shriek and shot up as quickly as he could. There was a ghoul. The smell was revolting.

"Let's get out of here!" Al shouted while opening the door. He heard footsteps running up the stairs.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Al's Uncle Bill asked, pointing his wand at them.

"Daddy! What's wrong? And why're you pointing your wand at us?" Victorie asked in a worried tone. Being called 'Daddy' certainly made Bill's stony face falter.

"I don't have any children. I don't even know who you are! Now answer me! _Who are you_?" Bill asked again more forcefully.

"Who else is here? Answer _me_ and I'll tell you who we are." Rose said calmly, even though moments before she was screaming Bloody Mary.

"My brother Ron, my sister Ginny, Ron's friend Harry, Ron's other friend Hermione, Fleur, me, and my mum and dad." Bill answered not lowering his wand at all.

"What year is it?" Rose asked. Something clicked in Al's brain. Aunt Mione's time turner was dropped. The time sand in it must have brought them into the past. They were going to get murdered by their parents.

"1997. Don't tell me you don't even know the year." Bill replied incredulously.

"We didn't. You see we're from the future." Al said stepping in front of Rose. Rose glared at Al for revealing the information.

"Come downstairs." Bill said curtly, although unnerved. He didn't lower his wand. This boy looked exactly like Harry, except no scar. They follwed quickly. Scorpius was whispering something into Rose's ear that Al couldn't hear. Their lovey dovey moments made him sick. Barf! Why'd his best friend have to get with his cousin? They arrived in the kitchen where Molly Weasley was making breakfast.

"Bill honey, did you find what made all the noise? Frightened me half to dea-" She stopped abrubtly after turning around and seeing the time travelers. "Who's this?"

"They say they're time travelers. I don't know if we can trust them though." Bill answered, thinking it'd be best to get it over with quickly.

"We can prove it!" James shouted suddenly. "Gran! I know what Grandpa calls you when your alone! 'Mollywobbles'" James said while snickering.

"How? How did you know that?" Molly asked flustered and beet red.

"Dad told me!" James answered.

"Who's your father young man?" Molly asked sternly.

"Don't say anything! We could change the timeline!" Rose told her cousin forcefully.

"Harry Potter. Don't worry Rosie, we could always obliviate their memories so we don't change anything." James answered stepping forward once again. Molly was amazed. This boy looked like a carbon copy of James Potter. Rose was fuming at her cousin. Scorpius was trying to calm her down to no avail. Al didn't see a problem with James' theory for once.

"It could work Rose." He told her thoughtfully.

"Tell me one more thing to prove you're from the future." Bill asked.

"Well, you marry Fleur Delacour and have me a year after the final battle." Victorie said to her much younger father. "That's why my name's Victorie. I like Vicky for short though."

"I'll get the others. They need to see this." Molly answered looking slightly ill. Bill looked the complete opposite.

"What year are you from?" Bill asked sitting down.

"2020." Fred replied.

"Do you guys want to introduce yourselves?" Bill asked eyeing all of them.

"When Mum, Dad, Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry get here." Hugo replied. At that moment Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fleur, and Molly came down the stairs.

"Blimey! Who're these people Bill?" Ron asked his brother eyeing the newcomers.

"People from the future." He replied wearily.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Ron asked suspiciously. Harry looked dumbfounded at James and Albus. They looked just like him

"Hi Uncle Ron!" James waved enthusiastically.

"Well, I suppose we can start with the introductions." Rose said sighing, though still angry. "I'm Rose Weasley. My parents are Ron and Hermione." She said pointing to the two who were now wide eyed, red in the face, and determinedly not looking at each other.

"I'm Hugo Weasley. Rosie's brother." Hugo said grinning cheekily.

"I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Rosie's boyfriend." Everyone shot their heads up looking extremely surprised. "My dad's Draco Malfoy and my mum's Astoria Greengrass."

"I would never allow my daughter to date a _Malfoy_!" Ron said angrily.

"Well you did. Now hush up Dad." Rose said effectively shutting up her father.

"I'm James Sirius Potter. My dad is Harry and my mum is Ginny." James said grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes!" Ginny shouted and turned flaming red when Harry looked at her. Harry was simply amazed that he lived through the war. Ron glanced at Harry. He looked only slightly mad.

"I'm Albus Severus Potter. This idiot's brother." Al said pointing at James.

"Severus? Why would I name my kid after that git?" Harry asked dumbfounded.

"Well you told me he was the bravest man you ever knew." Al replied.

"You go senile mate." Ron said shaking his head. "Look at your kids! They look exactly like you!"

"I also get that I look like my grandfather with my grandmother's eyes." Al pointed out. "James gets that he looks like Grandpa or that he looks like Dad with Mum's eyes."

"Anyways. I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm Al and James' sister." Lily said said nodding her head towards her brothers. Harry was, again, surprised. She looked like Ginny. But did he end up getting closer to Luna? Well she was good friends with Ginny he supposed. Wow. He married Ginny! He couldn't find a problem with that pairing.

"I'm Fred Weasley. My daddy dearest is George Weasley and my mummy is Angelina Johnson." Fred said winking.

"I'll go owl Fred and George!" Molly said leaving the room.

"I'm Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy said.

"Lupin? Is your dad Remus?" Hermione asked the young man with bright purple hair.

"Yes he is. And my mother is Nymphadora Tonks." Teddy said which caused an outcry of joy from everyone.

"They are so cute together!" Ginny cried clapping her hands.

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm Victorie Lupin. Daughter of Bill and Fleur. But I liked to be called Vicky." Victorie said staring at her father.

"You are so beautiful! I can really believe that you are my daughter!" Fleur called out while hugging Vicky.

"Lupin?" Bill asked.

"Yes. I'm married to Teddy." Vicky said laughing. Bill eyed Teddy.

"Well that's it. Now, does anyone know how we can get back?" Al asked, successfully interrupting Bill's questions.

"Well how did you get here in the first place?" Bill asked.

"Let me start off by saying, it was all Fred and James' fault." Al replied.

"Oi! It wasn't our faults!" Fred said mildly angry.

"Yeah! If you guys hadn't tried to take it from us it wouldn't have broken!" James exclaimed.

"Take what?" Harry asked.

"The time turner." Rose replied then promptly went into an explanation of what happened. "Then we ended up back in the attic. But there was a ghoul there!"

"Well the only thing I can think of is to ask Dumbledore. I'll go owl him." Bill said.

"Al! You get to meet your namesake!" James said clapping his little brother on the back.

"Great." Al said rolling his eyes.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Reviews are greatly appreciated! I'll virtually hug you if you leave one 3**


	3. Introductions Again

**A/N: Okay first off the groveling…I AM SO SORRY I ABANDONED THIS STORY. The worst part is I've had this chapter written for two years and haven't uploaded it! I made some revisions and I'm ready to finish this story.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does. I am not J.K. Rowling.**_

This was quite possibly the weirdest thing that had ever happened to Lily Potter. She had just traveled back in time twenty three years. Frankly, she was terrified but she put on a strong, almost defiant, face so no one would know she was practically shaking in her trainers.

"So tell me, what house and what years are you in?" Lily's mum, Ginny, asked expectantly.

"I'm in Ravenclaw, and I'm going into my fourth year after the holidays." Rose Weasley, one of Lily's many cousins, replied.

"You've got your mother's brains!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione blushed.

"How did you end up with a Malfoy?" Ron asked, still faintly disgusted that his daughter would end up with his enemy's son.

"Well, Scor is in my year and Al's best friend." Rose replied. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were flabbergasted. Hermione was not. "We spend so much time at the Potters' place that whenever Scor visits we are probably there. We got together last year." Rose finished.

"Rosie, you should tell them about that time when Uncle Ron found you guys snogging in the closet!" James said, grinning devilishly. Ron looked like he was about to vomit. Rose turned a trademark, Weasley red.

"Shut up James!" Rose shouted to her older cousin who was sniggering at the memory. Ginny and Harry were also sniggering.

"Calm down Rosie..." Scorpius said barely hiding his smile and placing his arm around his girlfriend's shoulder.

"Sorry Scor." Rose said resting her head on his arm. Ron nearly retched.

"Anyways, I'm in Ravenclaw going into my fourth year." Scorpius said.

"A Malfoy who's not in Slytherin?!" Ron screamed.

"Shut up Ron. It doesn't matter who his parents are." Hermione said in a firm voice.

"Sorry Hermione, but his father is such a prat to us." Ron replied.

"I spent so much time hanging out with the Potter/Weasley clan that I guess they rubbed off on me. To be honest, I chose to be in Ravenclaw. I wanted to be different from my whole family. After the war and Crabbe's death, my father softened up." Scorpius said.

"Crabbe dies?" Ron asked suddenly intrigued.

"We will not tell you anything about the war. Even if we modify your memories, the real ones will still be lurking deep in your mind. We can't risk changing anything." Rose explained to her parents, uncles, and aunts.

"Rose is right, but I would like to hear your houses so please get on with it." Bill said to the future children.

"Right. Well I'm in Gryffindor! Where dwell the brave at heart. Just like Dad, Mum, Grandma, and Grandpa!" James shouted in Lily's ear which caused her to smack him. "Ouch! I'm going into my fifth year. Your turn Al!" He said turning to his younger brother.

"I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm going into my fourth year with Scor and Rosie." Al said promptly.

"I'm a Gryffindor like this git." Lily said pointing to her older brother, James. "I'm about to be a third year."

"I'm going into third year like Lily. And I'm a Gryffindor too." Hugo said smiling.

"I'm in Gryffindor!" Fred shouted in a voice that matched the Sorting Hat's perfectly. "And I'm going into fifth like James-y."

"Well, when Vicky and I were at Hogwarts, we were in..." Teddy started speaking before Ginny, Bill, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, chanted "Gryffindor!" as one.

"You got that right!" Teddy shouted hugging Vicky to him.

Suddenly, there was a commotion in the front of the house. In stepped Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin, Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, and Minerva McGonagall.

"They're through here." Mrs. Weasley said ushering the unexpected guests into the cramped kitchen.

"Hey Dad-"

"Uncle George-"

"Uncle Fred-"

"Gran-"

"Gramps-"

"Professor McGonagall-"

"Professor Dumbledore-"

"Remus-"

"Nymphadora-"

"Don't call me Nymphadora!" Tonks shouted interrupting Fred and James' greetings.

"Tonks then-"

"and Sevvie!" Fred finished. Snape looked furious.

"Ah I see. May I ask you to introduce yourselves?" Professor Dumbledore said to the future children.

"Certainly! I am James Sirius Potter! Prankster extraordinaire!" James said pointing at himself. Snape groaned. Remus beamed at his late friend's grandson. "Son of Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter."

"Grandchildren!" Molly cried hugging Arthur. Everyone looked at her quizzically. "I've always wanted grandchildren!" Molly exclaimed.

"When do your parents get together?" Fred said giving Harry a dirty look.

"Sixth year." James replied grinning from ear to ear.

"Hasn't happened yet!" Harry exclaimed when both Fred and George glared daggers at him.

"Anyways, I am Fred 'Better Prankster Than James' Weasley!" Fred said and puffed up his chest. Fred and George high fived while Harry breathed a sigh of relief because they had stopped glaring at him. "Son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson." He finished.

Fred glared at his twin brother.

"I'm dating Angelina Johnson." Fred said surprise and mild anger in his voice. It suddenly changed tone to joyfulness, "Congratulations brother!" He started shaking George's hand while George looked relieved.

"I'm Lily Luna Potter." Lily said and saw the sadness in Snape's eyes. So Snape did love her grandmother of the same name. "Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's daughter."

"I'm Albus Severus Potter." Snape's eyes widened.

"Severus? Why is your middle name Severus?" Snape asked clearly confused.

"Well Dad says you were the bravest man he ever knew." Al answered.

"I am sorry you have such an old fashioned name." Professor Dumbledore said, effectively interrupting the conversation.

"It's not that bad." Al said. "People usually just call me Al."

"I'm Hugo Weasley." Hugo said loudly. "Son of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

"So when do your parents finally realize they love each other?" Fred said wagging his eyebrows at Ron who promptly turned red.

"Around sixth year." Rose said.

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Rose Weasley. Daughter of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger." Rose answered.

"Yeah I'm Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass." Scorpius said unconsciously pulling Rose closer to him. James noticed.

"Scor here is Rosie's boyfriend!" James shouted grinning to himself when there was an outburst of confusion.

"A Malfoy and a Weasley?" Snape asked.

"The Weasley/Potter clan and the Malfoys became somewhat friendly after the war." Teddy said which turned every eye on him and his now bright red hair.

"Are you a metamorphmagus?" Tonks asked.

"Yes." Teddy said smiling.

"Are you my son?" Tonks asked amazed.

"Uh - huh." Teddy replied still smiling widely and beaming.

"Your name?" Tonks inquired.

"Teddy Remus Lupin." Teddy replied loving the expression on his mother and father's face.

"Are you - Do you...?" Remus tried to ask but couldn't get the words out.

"I am not a werewolf. I get a little moody around the full moon but that's it." Teddy said dismissing his father's fears.

"I told you! I told you Remus! There's nothing to be afraid of!" Tonks shouted and waved a finger in Remus' face. Remus smiled. A family! He never thought he could have a family!

"Sorry to interrupt you guys but I'm Victorie Lupin. I'm married to Teddy, my mum is Fleur Delacour and my dad is Bill Weasley." Vicky said mostly to her Gran, who she knew was opposed to her parent's wedding at first.

"That's it. Now Professor, how do we get back?" Lily asked knowing Rose was about to ask the same thing.

"My dear, first I'd like to know how you got here." Dumbledore stated.

Lily began telling the story stressing every so often that it was all Fred and James' fault.

"This is going to be very tricky." Dumbledore said at last.


End file.
